Black dragon couple
by chocoleitz
Summary: hiei is offered to make a game with fujiyama miyaka, a genius in gaming. he accepts the offer but is it only gaming? or there's something more?
1. Chapter 1

**BILLBOARD**

"Why do I keep looking at that silly billboard?" Hiei thought to himself as he was looking at the billboard near his house.

"It was a billboard of Fujiyama Miyaka. She's endorsing that freaking milk to children so that they can be a genius like her. She's a professional gamer, and she developed a new online game." Kurama said as he was surfing the net.

"Well, by endorsing that milk, it lessens her intelligence." Hiei said.

"She needs money that's why she does that." His friend replied.

Hiei was about to say something when Kurama's cellphone rang. From the looks of Kurama, Hiei thinks that the call is very important.

"Who is that?" Hiei asked.

"The one we were talking about awhile ago." Kurama said, smirking.

"Fujiyama? What does she want?"

"She wants us to help her develop a new game. But I think only you could help her."

"What kind of game does she want to develop?"

"The Black Dragon"

"In that game, the player will learn to develop his or her power, which is the black dragon spirit. In the start, the player would acquire that power through a series of challenges. She said that those challenges would be the same with the challenges that spirit detectives encounter in real life."

"How did she know those things?" Hiei curiously asked.

"I don't know. I better asked Koenma about her." Kurama said and called Koenma.

"Koenma, do you know anything about Fujiyama Miyaka?" Kurama asked.

Koenma was eating doughnuts when he called so he chewed his food first before he could answer.

"That genius girl in a silly billboard? Yes, I've heard a lot about her."

"What exactly are those things that you heard about her?"

"She's single and her parents had died in a fire when she was still 13 years old. She studied in Harvard University and now she came back in your country to share her talents."

"Is that all?" Kurama asked, showing his not satisfied with his answers.

"Yes. Why?"

Kurama explained about the game that Fujiyama Miyaka was offering to Hiei and the thing about spirit detectives.

Koenma jumped from his seat and asked his assistant to research about that girl.

After a few minutes, Koenma told to Kurama that the girl didn't have any connections in the spiritual world.

Hiei froze. He never thought Fujiyama is that genius but with the game that she offered, it seems like her brain is extending to its limits.

"So, would you accept her offer?" Kurama said as he packed his bags.

"Hey, you shouldn't leave me alone! Yusuke's wedding is not a legible excuse from your job!" Hiei exclaimed.

"But, they had already paid me. Besides, you can follow me on the day of the wedding. It'll be ten months from now."

"Why do people have to prepare for ten months for the wedding when the wedding will just be for one day?" he blurted.

"Because, it's one of the greatest events that could happen in their lives." Kurama said and left him.

"Now great. He left me Fujiyama's address and telephone number, and what? I'll do a job with a girl." Hiei thought as he was driving the car to Fujiyama's office.

He parked and saw that billboard. He looked at it again and noticed that Fujiyama was gorgeous yet so simple. 'She looks angelic', he thought. He walked through her office and he found a lady infront of her laptop.

The lady stood up and greeted him, "Good morning. You must be Mr. Hiei."

"Yes. You are Ms. Fujiyama Miyaka, right?" he said.

"I am. Sit down and let's talk about the game."

Hiei read each slide in her powerpoint presentation about the Black Dragon. He seems to be interested with the game but he needs to study first about it.

"What gave you the idea about the spirit detectives?" he asked curiously.

"Let's just say my imagination went deeper." she replied.

"Base from your explanation and the sources that we have, it will take us 5 months to develop this game."

"Another 3 months to advertise and to introduce this game to the market." she continued.

"Two months to see its progress." Hiei said.

"So let's start tomorrow?" she said as she reached her hand to him.

"Tomorrow, Ms. Fujiyama." He said and they shook hands.

"Just call me, Miyaka. That would be fine." She said and got two cups of tea.

Hiei noticed her back. It had the black dragon seal. She was wearing a black backless dress and the black dragon seal stands out. He wants to ask her about this seal but he didn't. Maybe it was just a tattoo or what. He thinks that tattoos nowadays looked like seals because of the advanced technology.

"Miyaka, would you mind if I invite my friend here?" Hiei said as he finished drawing the lead guy character of the game.

"Not really. Why would you invite him?" she asked as she draws the lead female character of the game.

"Well, he owns a bakeshop and he wants us to try his pastries." Hiei said as he tries to make a good excuse.

"Okay." Miyaka said as she made final retouches to Azumi, the female fatale of Black Dragon.

Hiei saw Azumi and the dress of Azumi reminded him the dress of Miyaka in the billboard.

"Sorry to interrupt but, her dress is similar to your dress in the si—" Hiei said but he covered his mouth because he was about to say silly.

"Yeah. That silly billboard I had. It's my favorite dress but they asked me to use that for that commercial." She explained.

"Why did you agreed to make commercial with that product when they even hadn't give you a new dress to wear?" he asked.

"I don't want the dress that they are giving to me. It's not for children. That dress was too baring. Besides, I need money for my past game that's why I agreed to do that. " She answered.

He just nodded and showed to her the drawing that he had made. He had named the character, Shinjaro.

The next day, he invited Kuwabara to his workroom. Miyaka said that she would go to his place too.

"Listen, tell her that you bring the pastries here and that you would like to know if your pastries can do good in the market." Hiei ordered to his friend.

"Okay. Then what will I do next?" Kuwabara asked.

"You take a look at her back."

"Why in the hell would I do that?" he exclaimed.

"Just do it. Tell me what you had seen afterwards." Hiei said as he opened the door.

"Is your friend already there?" she asked as she removed her sandals.

"Yes, he's here. Miyaka, he's my friend, Kuwabara." Hiei said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Miyaka said to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gave Miyaka a blueberry cheesecake and the latter enjoyed eating it.

"Your pastries are good. I bet that they'll do well in the market." She told Kuwabara.

"Really? Thank you so much. Hope that they will really do well in the market." Kuwabara said and remembered what he should do next.

Hiei sensed that Kuwabara is going to do what he ordered so he called Miyaka and asked her about the locations in the game. Miyaka sat beside him which should have given the chance to Kuwabara to see her back.

Miyaka went to the lavatory afterwards and Hiei asked Kuwabara.

"I haven't seen anything." He told Hiei.

"Are you serious?" Hiei asked him.

"I am. Why would I fool you? Wait, but I feel a lot of spiritual energy when I looked at you both." Kuwabara said.

"You're not telling me that she is---" Hiei was interrupted because she heard Miyaka come out of the lavatory.

"Where's Kuwabara, Hiei?" she asked him.

"He already left. He said that he's going to bake now because he needs to prepare the things he's gonna sell tomorrow." He explained.

"Anyways, we already spent one week on the characters and the locations. We should start doing the game materials and the controls for tomorrow." Miyaka said as she turned off her computer.

Hiei agreed and asked her, "It's getting dark. Why don't you eat dinner here?"

Miyaka looked at him to make sure he wasn't kidding, so he answered, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAMS and REALITY**

He discovered her bright side. She was telling him jokes and he can't help but to laugh. She had dinner with every Saturday night and he can't help but to enjoy her company.

How he wished that their game would never end so that she would always be with him.

"Hiei, two months right? Two months and we're gonna launch our game to the market?" she asked him.

Hiei nodded and gave her a glass of red wine. "I'd like to celebrate our third month as partners." He said.

"Sure. For the success of our game, cheers!" she raised her glass.

"For the success of our game." He said as he raised his glass.

"I'm going home." Miyaka said as she got her keys.

"You're already drunk." Hiei said.

"It's just red wine. Don't worry." She assured him.

Hiei pulled her and ordered her, "You stay here. I don't want my partner to drive in the dark, drunk."

Miyaka didn't object anymore but she didn't know why she chose to stay with him. There's something in him that makes her stay in his house.

"Good girl. Now change your clothes so that you can sleep." He told her and gave her his newly pressed clothes.

She went to the guest's room and changed her clothes. She was wearing his black shirt and his black shorts, both have the black dragon figure in it. These clothes made her startled because she made it sure that no one knows her secret.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom, Dad! Where are you?" she cried as she searched in their house which turned into ashes._

"_They are already dead." A group of firemen told her._

"_That's not true!!!" she exclaimed as she ran to the woods in search for her parents._

_She ran and ran. She found no one. She was losing hope, but a part of her says that she shouldn't. _

_She heard people talking about the cause of the fire. She heard that her mother forgot to close the gas range which caused the fire. Her father tried to rescue her mother but both of them weren't able to escape chaos._

_She lost hope in that very moment. She was asking herself on what have she done to deserve all this? She was a very good daughter to her parents. What on earth have she done? Now she is all alone, no one to care for her, no one to love her. What will she do now, now that her family is gone?_

"_I'm still here, little girl." A lady talked._

"_Who are you?" she asked, searching for the mysterious lady. _

"_Your friend, the one who has been watching since you were born." The lady replied._

"_Where are you? Can you bring my parents back? Why can't I see you?"_

"_You can see me if you just follow you heart. I can't bring your parents back but I can bring the feeling that you had when your parents were still with you." _

"_How sure are you that you can do that?" _

"_You can talk to me if you want to." _

_She was longing for her mother and she talked to the lady, in her dreams. She told her whatever problems that she faced, whatever blessings, that somehow happen, came into her life._

_She was eighteen when the lady asked her to do a favor for her, in her dreams. _

"_What do you want?" she asked the lady._

"_I want you to find the black dragon." _

"_But you are a black dragon." She said._

"_I'm the priestess, hir soulmate. You need to find him before I go." the lady replied._

"_Where will you go? Why would you leave me?" she asked, with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm just here to guide you. It's now time that you look for a family."_

"_But, we are a family."_

"_Don't you want to become a mother?"_

"_What if I die and leave my child alone? I don't want her to feel miserable."_

"_Humans will really die, whether they like it or not. It's the law of nature. I know that it's just the fear that has been brought by your parents' death. When you start to love someone, I know that fear will be gone."_

"_How can I know if he's the one?"_

"_Search for the black dragon in him. Only he can see that you have the seal in your back."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Miyaka, I'll go to sleep. Goodnight." Hiei said as he knocked on her door.

Hiei went to his bed and thought about the dreams that he had these days.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hiei, you found her." The Black Dragon told him._

"_The priestess? I still can't say that I did. Maybe the seal was just a tattoo or what."_

"_Your friend with spiritual power didn't see it." _

"_How can you be so sure that she's the girl? What if there are a lot of girls having that seal in other countries?"_

"_Only one girl shall receive that seal. For it is destined that after a century, the black dragon and its priestess shall meet again. Soon, their clan will rise."_

"_What do you mean clan?"_

"_When you and the priestess reunite, both of your seals will turn as bright as light."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What the hell does he mean, reunite?" he thought.

He slept and had a dream of the black dragon.

Chocoleitz: I really don't write long stories but I hope you enjoy this! Next chapter: reunite.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIMITS**

Hiei opened the door and went to Miyaka's room. Miyaka was standing beside her bed, it seems like she was waiting for him to do this. His hands removed her clothes. She helped him removed them and she moaned as Hiei nibbled at her neck.

She faced him and they both fell in the bed. He kissed her gently, she responded back. Their kisses soon changed as they both kissed savagely. They were longing for each other. Their tongues played with each other. Miyaka touched his chest, it was so hard and toned. He gave butterfly kisses from her ears to her collarbone.

He began to touch her breasts and played his fingers with it. He sucked them, hard and wanting. He nibbled at them thus making Miyaka shout his name.

They both woke up from their dreams and were shocked to find that their dreams were true.

"I thought it was a dream." Miyaka mumbled as she looked at the shirtless Hiei.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to touch you." Hiei said while he's blushing.

Miyaka realized that she was naked so she rushed to get a blanket. Hiei went out and drank a cup of water.

"What in the hell are we doing?" he thought.

Miyaka went downstairs and saw Hiei drinking a cup of water.

"Can I also have a cup of water?" she said while she's holding the blanket that covers her.

Hiei gave her a cup of water and he turned back. He knew that the blanket would slip on her body if she tries to drink.

She drank the cup and her blanket was going down to her chest. "Hiei, thanks for the water." She said and went upstairs.

Miyaka went to her bed and thought about her so-called dream which was reality. She turned her Ipod video on and she heard this song:

_This alone you're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

Hiei was also hearing this song in his Ipod Nano and the song continues:

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands _

They both went to sleep and tried to forget what happened tonight.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. Just go to my place tomorrow if you're done with the game materials." Miyaka said and she got her keys.

"Okay. See you then." Hiei said as he opened the door for her.

She looked at him and kissed him at his cheek. She went to her car and left Hiei, who was still unsure of what she did to him.

"She just kissed me, without being under the power of the priestess." He thought.

Meanwhile, Miyaka was blushing so hard for what she did to Hiei. She began to think again about what happened last night. If not for her, calling his name, maybe their 'precious moment' won't end that soon.

"Hey, why am I thinking that way?" she told to herself.

"Because you love him, and you guys should have been together for a longer time." A lady replied.

"Hey, is this a dream?" she asked her.

"No, it isn't. Your sixth sense is now open and now, you can hear me even if I'm a spirit."

"Really? Is it because I already found the Black Dragon?"

"Not only that. You found something else more important."

"What is that?"

"Just listen to your heart, and you will know what is that." The lady said.

Miyaka felt as if a wind went out of her car but she was quite unsure if it was a wind or the spirit of the Black Dragon Priestess.

"That's impossible. How can you love a person when you just met him three months ago?" she blurted.

"That's it! We are done with the game. I'll check my contacts so that we can introduce it to the market." Miyaka said as she stretched her arms because she was so tired making the credits for the game.

"Since we're already done, I think it's better if you check your contacts first and tell me when we will introduce it." Hiei said as he hurriedly went out.

"Why is he rushing?" Miyaka said and followed him.

To her dismay, Hiei had already left her. She asked the security guards on where Hiei had went and they said that he was going to his house.

She drove as fast as she could. She reached his house and saw that Hiei was packing his things.

"Where are you going?" she sadly asked.

"Miyaka, how did you get in?" he asked without looking at her.

"You gave me one of your duplicate keys remember?"

"Right. I almost forgot. I need to go to Canada. It'll just be for a week, don't worry. I'll help you in the launching the sooner I get back."

"Why are you going there?"

"My friend's wedding will be on December and I have to attend."

"Is that so? Well, I'll just call you about the launching."

Hiei got his things and asked Miyaka to go the living room. But before she could follow him, she told him, "Can I come with you there?"

Hiei looked at her with shock and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I said if I can come with you there. I also want to meet your friends besides from Kurama and Kuwabara." she said, playing with her hands.

"But you need to---" Hiei wasn't able to talk because Miyaka went closer to him and looked at her with puppy eyes that made him say, "Okay. You can come with me."

"Really? Thanks!" she hugged him with delight.

"In one condition." He smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"When we get there, I want you to tell everyone that you are my girlfriend." He said as he locked the door of his room.

Miyaka looked surprised on what he had said. "Can't it be other conditions?"

"It can't be unless you don't want me to take you there."

"Okay. But only in Canada, okay?" she pouted.

Hiei smiled as they went out of his house.

"Hiei, we're so glad that you were here. Hey, who is she?" Keiko said as she looked at Miyaka.

"I'm Fujiyama Miyaka, Hiei's girlfriend." She answered Keiko politely.

Keiko smiled and those guys behind Keiko almost choke.

"You are Hiei's girlfriend? Really?" Yusuke asked her.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Well, we're pleased to meet you and welcome to our place. I am Yusuke and this is my bride-to-be, Keiko." Yusuke said to Miyaka.

"Nice to meet you." She said to them.

"Wait, did I hear it correctly? The genius is now Hiei's girlfriend?" Kurama said as he got his slice of chocolate mousse.

"Yes. Come on Miyaka, you must be tired from our trip." Hiei said as he placed his arms around Miyaka's waist.

"There is your room, the first room to your right. You guys rest for awhile." Keiko said as she guided them to their room.

Miyaka crawled into the bed because she was so tired from their trip. Hiei lied beside her and he placed his arms around her waist. He looked at her and she was asleep. He brushed the strands of hair covering her eyes. He admired her beauty as her breath touched his face.

"My girlfriend." He grinned to himself as he held her closer to him.

She snuggled to him and that made Hiei blush. If only the genius girl could see him.

After an hour, Miyaka woke up and saw that Hiei was nowhere to be found. She went outside and saw Keiko and Hiei's other friends.

"Hi Miyaka. Come here and join us." Keiko told her.

Miyaka went beside Keiko and smiled sheepishly as Yusuke's girlfriend introduced her to Botan, Shizuru, and Hiei's sister, Yukina. Miyaka looked carefully at Yukina and Yukina noticed it.

"I'm Hiei's sister." The ice maiden replied. (A/N: In my story, Yukina already knew that she is Hiei's sister.)

"Pleased to meet you." Miyaka said as she smiled at Yukina.

"So, tell us, Miyaka, how did you guys became a couple?" Botan curiously asked her.

Miyaka felt that she's in a puzzle. She needs to make a good story and use her imagination. 'This story is harder to imagine than a game.', she thought.

Hiei meanwhile just came from the garden and he stopped walking as he heard Miyaka's voice.

"Let me see. It started when we developed a new game, it's called Black Dragon. Actually, the three of us should have made it but Kurama said that he can't help because he is going to help in Keiko's wedding. So, I talked to Hiei and we worked for five months to make the game."

"I'm sorry if I disturb you about your work. Yusuke and I want to get married soon and instead of ten months, we decided to get married after five months." Keiko apologized.

"It's okay. I think we need to rest after making that game."

"What happened in those five months?" Shizunu asked as she lighted her cigarette.

Miyaka was about to talk when Hiei barged in.

"Miyaka, can I talk to you for awhile?" he asked her, pulling her away from the group.

Miyaka left them and asked for an apology for Hiei who suddenly barged in.

"It's okay. Brother is always like that." Yukina remarked.

Miyaka nodded and went to her partner. Hiei got hold of her hands very tight with his calloused hands but still Miyaka's soft hands gently touched his hands.

They went into the forest and sat near a mahogany tree. Miyaka rested her head in the tree while Hiei looked at the sea infront of them

"Thanks for saving me." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Hiei just smirked and looked at the beauty beside him. "It seems like you had a hard time thinking of a good story about us, being a couple."

"That was pretty hard. I was squeezing my brain for a good story but I can't think of any."

"The genius had reached its limits?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and giggled. "I'm just a human. I have limitations and capabilities."

"But that was quite easy. It's just love." He told her as he rest in her lap.

"Are you drunk or something?" Miyaka said, as she blushed madly.

Hiei held her hands and looked at her jade eyes, "No. I'm just in love." He whispered to her ear, "Just get along. Kuwabara's watching us."

Miyaka looked at him and pretended, "How can you say that so easily? We have just known each other for five months. I don't know a lot of things about you and you don't know a lot of things about me."

He rose and placed his hands near her face. He kissed her lips gently and she kissed back.

"I accept you as who you are which includes your limitations and capabilities. I hope you can accept mine too."

"I do." She said as she kissed him again.. She has started to love him when they started to make the game. God, how she wished that everything that was happening now was true.

"Excuse me, but why don't you guys try going back to the house. You might get fever you know, because it's getting cold out here." Kuwabara said as he opened the door.

Hiei carried Miyaka in a bridal manner and they went inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TALK**

"Now Keiko and Yusuke are enjoying their honeymoon, they are so lucky!" Botan exclaimed as she and Miyaka were drinking champagne.

"Don't worry Botan. You will also get married." Miyaka said.

"But when? I'm already pissed on waiting for my man." Botan exclaimed.

"How about you Miyaka, when do you guys want to get married?" Shizuru asked as she got a stick of cigarette from her cigarette case. (A/N: I would love to have a case like that!)

"We still haven't talked about it." Miyaka said as she looked at Hiei who was blushing.

"If you guys would get married, I want to be your bridesmaid!" Yukina said.

"Miyaka and Yukina, you better stop drinking. You might get drunk." Hiei warned her.

"Hey, let her drink. It's a ladies night and we should enjoy it? Right, Miyaka?" Botan asked her.

Miyaka agreed and continued to drink which made Hiei mumble, "Girls. They are really troublesome."

It was ten o'clock in the evening and the girls were already drunk. The rest of the girls went inside their rooms except for Yukina and Miyaka.

"Thank you." Yukina said to Miyaka as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"For what?" the confused girl asked the ice-maiden.

"For loving my brother. I can see a lot of emotions in him which I haven't seen before in him."

"Like what?"

"He seems to be protective more than ever and speaks now a lot."

"Really? I thought he was always like that."

"He was. But he's feelings are more obvious than before."

Miyaka just smiled and noticed how beautiful Yukina was. 'Maybe, Hiei is also protective of her sister', she thought.

"Brother had always been protective since I met him but he doesn't talk that much. For you, he talks and at the same protects you. I'm happy that he is changing for the better, for you."

Miyaka was struck by the words that she had said. How she wish everything that Yukina noticed was true, and not merely pretensions.

Miyaka went inside their room and noticed that Hiei was not in their bed. She went to the terrace and saw him. He was peacefully staring at the full moon. She looked at him and admired his features. He was tall, his chests were toned and his face was filled with serenity.

"What did you talk about?" he said, still looking at the moon.

"Nothing much. It's just about you." She said as she sat beside him.

"Hiei, how did Yukina know that you were his brother?" she asked him. Hiei looked at her, with his eyes full of shock.

"She said that you had been protective of her since she met you. That implies that you haven't seen each other since birth." She said, a matter-of-factly.

"I told her when she turned sixteen. Besides, I have been watching her for a long time. In addition to that, Kuwabara really likes her and I want Kuwabara to ask permission to me first before he pursues my sister."

"Very protective." She said as she stared at the moon.

"Just concerned." He said and they both laughed.

There was silence between them for a few minutes. Miyaka didn't mind it because she was so busy staring at the moon. (A/N: the moon gets a lot of attention, isn't it?)

It was midnight and both had feelings that suddenly crept unto them. Miyaka rushed inside the bedroom while Hiei ran to the bathroom.

"This feeling, it was like during that night." Hiei thought as he held his shaft. He was masturbating. He don't know why this feeling, called lust, suddenly crept to him.

Miyaka wanted to control herself. She mustn't feel lust. It would just cause her sadness. Why? It's because she might get pregnant too early and have a family early. She is still haunted by the memories of the murder of her family. And of course, she don't want to get married because only of the kids. She wants to get married because of love.

She went back to the terrace and sat again. She was looking at the moon and admired its beauty.

I wish that I was just a moon.

I can give light without giving heat.

I can just look at millions of people anytime I want to.

I can have the choice of how much of myself will I show to them.

But wait.

The moon just gives partial light,

Not enough to see everything.

The moon just looks at those people,

Not being able to help them when they suffer and die.

The moon just can show itself,

Not being able to show who it really are.

"Just like me and Hiei. Only pretensions." She thought and tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Hiei said as he handed his white handkerchief to her.

Miyaka wiped her tears and said, "I just remembered something."

Hiei didn't ask anymore and stared at the moon once again.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked as she handed to him his handkerchief.

"


End file.
